This disclosure relates to headphones.
Headphones carry earphones at the ends of a headband that fits over the head of the wearer. A microphone may or may not be included. The central portion that fits over the crest of the head is often a cushioned flat elongated tubular portion that is called a “cushion” or “cushion assembly.” Elongated flat arms or “sliders” are slidingly engaged in each end of the cushion assembly and each carry an earphone at their distal end. This construction allows the length of the headband to be adjusted so as to fit comfortably over the head with the earphones proximate the ears. The earphones are typically rotatable or pivotable relative to the slider, often in at least two orthogonal dimensions. As one example, the earphones can be pivoted or folded inward toward the slider for storage.
A conductive cable runs through both sliders and the cushion assembly so as to electrically connect the earphones. In order to allow the slider to be pulled out of the cushion assembly and allow the earphones to rotate relative to the slider, the cable needs to have slack in it. The slack needs to be managed such that it runs smoothly in and out of the sliders and does not get pinched when the earphones are pivoted or folded.